Electrical components and structures generally require supporting, or potting, material. The potting material must have sufficient mechanical strength to provide support to the electronic components within the structure. When the electronic components are used in hydraulic and aircraft systems, the potting material comes into contact with aircraft fluids, such as hydraulic fluids and jet fuel. The potting material must be chemically inactive to these fluids. Further, in aircraft applications, the potting material must be thermally and mechanically stable. Often, the potting materials are exposed to temperatures up to about 315.degree. C.
Presently, fluorosilicone is added to cable assemblies to provide support for wires. This material has deficiencies because of its weight. The fluorosilicone potting material also swells when heated, and when exposed to hydraulic fluids and jet fuels. It is desirous to provide an inexpensive, light weight, mechanically strong material which is not affected by hydraulic fluids and jet fuels.